


Out In The Open

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I HAVE MY COMPUTER BACK, Multi, also i wrote this a while back, and it's eh, but have it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group through the years, the colours, and the relationships. </p><p>"Anyone could see them. They were outside, it was mid-afternoon, they were barely 18 and everything was bubblegum pink."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

Anyone could see them. They were outside, it was mid-afternoon, they were barely 18 and everything was bubblegum pink. Clary had her hair in a long ponytail she was holding on to Izzy and they were laughing loudly at a face Simon was making. Raphael was looking at his boyfriend fondly and Magnus and Alec were in their own little world. The girls were in shorts and tank tops, the boys in jeans and t-shirts. They were in the park, under the tree and they were happy. Simon stole Izzy’s car keys and ran off, Izzy ran after him, Raphael was encouraging his boyfriend and Clary her girlfriend. Alec and Magnus had left their bubble in order to laugh at Simon. In the distance, you could see Jace walking towards them. They were all meeting up to go to a diner and Jace was late as usual. 

Anyone could see them. They were in a coffee shop, by the window, it was early afternoon and they were all well in their 20s. Everything was a soft orange, or maybe yellow. Alec and Magnus were holding hands over the table talking to Raphael about getting back with Simon, maybe. Clary and Izzy were messing around with Jace and Simon was across the city in a random apartment, fully naked and still hungover from his early morning club run. Since his break up with Raphael, he’d started distancing himself from the group. He spent more nights in random rooms throughout the city than he did his room at Clary’s. He was still hurting and the scars on his wrists told the story. Depression sucked people’s souls and Simon had stopped fighting, deciding to forget it each night.

Anyone could see them. They were outside again , none of them older than 26, it was late afternoon, they were all under the tree. Everything was dull and grey. Alec and Magnus were holding the girls who were crying softly. Jace was holding his girlfriend’s hand and crying quietly. Raphael was hugging Simon who looked hungover and confused as to why they were all so sad. He had disappeared. For 6 months they had heard nothing of him and Raphael, who was slowly accepting that maybe he still loved Simon, had nearly gone insane with worry. The scars on Simon’s wrists were bleeding again and Simon himself was numb to everything. It had been years since he had given up. It was too late, he thought.

Anyone could see them. Anyone walking in the city at 2am like they were that is. Everything was midnight blue. Magnus and Alec were in the back, holding hands and talking softly to one another. In front of them was Jace who was spinning his girlfriend slowly, like a dance to a music only they could hear. Raphael and Simon were still meding things but they were there, talking and slow dancing every once in a while. Clary and Izzy were in front, swinging their arms like children. Suddenly, Clary started running and skipping, loudly singing some song about the best people being crazy or something. Izzy laughed and ran after her, singing loudly over her. Then Jace’s girlfriend pulled him into it. Then Simon pulled Raphael. Then Magnus pulled Alec and then they were all singing loudly and running through the streets.

Nobody could see them. It was night, they were all 28 and life was suddenly much more complicated. They couldn’t be children forever. Except maybe they could. Magnus was rich, so were the Lightwoods. They could disappear into some big house outside of New York or London or Paris or Barcelona. Or they could get an apartment in one of those cities. Or an abandoned warehouse that they could redecorate as a living space for all of them. Point was they had options and they would take them. Anything could be bubblegum or soft orange or yellow or midnight blue. Just never the grey. Never again. Right now, all of them sleeping on each other during this winter’s night in Magnus’ apartment, that was their colour. Theirs to keep forever and no one wanted to change it. 

When the sun came up, the color was a soft yellow. It reached Alec first, he was cuddled into Magnus who had hogged the blankets that reached under his hips. The blanket was shared by Clary who was holding Izzy’s hand who was under a different blanket. She shared that one wit Jace and his girlfriend who were olding on to each other so tightly you’d think they were one. Between Jace and Alec were Raphael and Simon. The first still had his lips on the latter’s neck and his arms were still around his waist.

When the sun came down, the apartment was empty. Somewhere in Brooklyn, the group of friend was moving into a new place. A loft. It was bigger, had more space, more bathrooms, more bedrooms, a bigger kitchen/dining room/living room. Jace suddenly yells, he’s gonna be a father. His girlfriend laughs and everyone hugs everyone and it all feels so warm and happy. The colour was something invisible to the eye, it was something that every person in the room could feel deep in their bones. It was their own and it was perfect. Maybe even more than the bubblegum pink. 

Life could never teach adults to be children. Adults could stay childish though. Bubblegum changed to baby lulls, pink changed to red. Being alive changed to living.


End file.
